Eyeliner and Leather Pants
by elin2002
Summary: Angel and Roger go shopping


_**Hey Guys**_

_**So this is my first RENT fic that I've posted here, I tried to do another one but couldn't work it out. So I hope you guys enjoy this.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Emily**_

_**(I don't own RENT, it all belongs to Jonathan Larson. I'm just a lowly fanfic writer who owns nothing but a laptop, a few TVs, and some other assorted things.)**_

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Mark.

"My eyeliner is fucked."

"What are putting eyeliner on for, more importantly how do you know what it is?"

"Mimi and I are going to some place with a few people she works with."

"Again not seeing the need for eyeliner."

"I just am. Damn. Actually I'm not all that surprised it's dried out and shitty looking, I haven't used it since I performed" Said Roger.

"That's nasty, doesn't it have a shelf life twinkies or something?"

"Do I look like a make-up expert?"

Just then the loft door slid open.

"Morning bitches!"

"Morning." Said Mark as Roger pulled his bedroom curtain closed hard.

"What's his issue today?" Asked Collins.

"Something about eyeliner, he's going some place with Mimi later and I guess his eyeliner is dried out or something."

"I hate it went that happens." Said Angel much to the amusement of Collins. "Roger hon, are you okay?"

"Just a little ticked. You can come in though." Angel moved the curtain slightly and entered Roger's room.

"Honey, what's wrong? I know it's more than just the eyeliner."

"I'm going out with Mimi and some of her friends from the club, I guess I'm just nervous, and I figured the eyeliner would comfort me or something. But then I came in here and found my old clothes, you that I used wear for gigs. But those don't fit."

"Honey it's okay if their a little tight."

"Ang, they're not tight I can't even zip them."

"When was the last time you wore them?"

"Before April, you know." Angel looked on the bed and saw Roger's leather pants discarded.

"Well that's why honey, you gained weight when you quit the smack, which is a good thing. I'd be worried if you didn't."

"I just wanted to have everything go right tonight."

"And it will, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Well you need eyeliner and some pants that fit you and don't have holes in them."

"I'm broke."

"Ka-Pow." Said Angel pulling out a small wad of cash.

"Another dog killing go good?"

"Yeah I guess the lady from Benny and Muffy's told her friends where to find me." Said Angel jokingly. "Let's go get, get your ass up before I get Collins in here."

"Please, Collins couldn't carry a rabbit." Said Roger jokingly loud enough for him to hear in the living room area.

"Bite me, Pretty boy." Came Collins response.

"You're not my type."

"Okay we're leaving." Said Angel.

"Where are you going?" Asked Collins.

"Roger is going out tonight and has nothing to wear." Said Angel.

"So?"

"He needs somethings and I don't trust him to find something that doesn't have holes in it. Let's go."

"See ya." Said Roger.

Angel and Roger left the loft, leaving Collins and Mark behind shocked Roger was actually going to the club.

"So what did you do when you ran out of eyeliner before?"

"Sent one of the girls to buy some more. One time Maureen came back with like a rainbow of colors. And she wanted to draw on my face."

"So all you need is simple black?"

"Yeah."

"That's easy enough. What time are you guys leaving?"

"I have no idea, I doubt she's even awake yet." Said Roger.

"I didn't hear anything when we came up. How's she doing with the whole getting clean thing?"

"I've stopped bringing it up. She doesn't want to, but she knows not to even bring it to me anymore."

"I understand, I've been on her to quit too, I don't know why she won't."

"I'd hate to see the withdrawal, but she needs to do it, before it kills her." Said Roger.

"Did you have a bad withdrawal, I mean I know all of them are bad, but..."

"Yeah, I actually broke the couch at one point, threw the metal table. That's why it's now bolted to the floor, broke my door."

"How did you break the couch?"

"I shoved Benny into it."

"Was he trying to collect rent?"

"No he still lived with us at that point. He was just being his usual charming self. Mark locked me in my room, one night after I tried to get out. Actually it took him and Collins to get me in there. I wanted out so I kept hitting the door with body slams until it opened, which in retrospect was stupid considering like normal doors mine opened into the room. I was so bruised from that you would have thought I went 10 rounds with Ali by looking at my body. And the metal table was an argument between April and I because she finished her own stash and stole mine."

"That would be a problem."

"So I came home one night to find Maureen and Collins bolting it down."

They arrived at the drug store and headed to make-up aisle, which made Roger immediately uncomfortable.

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah, this aisle just scares me."

"Don't worry it scared me at first too."

Angel and Roger walked up and down the cosmetics aisle a few times, and finally stopped in front of the eyeliner.

"Okay now do you just line underneath or do you do like your eyelid too?"

"Um I usually just put it right above my bottom lashes and then April or Maureen did something to it and then we left."

"So we need to get a hold of Maureen."

Angel was looking at nail polishes when she spotted an older woman who kept staring at her and Roger.

"Roger whatever I do go with it okay?"

"Um, okay." Roger looked at her sideways then felt her hand on his ass.

"So honey, what would look better the red or the green?"

"I don't know, do you think it'd be weird if I painted my nails for just tonight?"

"No, but you might want to go with black for that too. You also need some lotion, your fingers kind of hurt last night." Said Angel stealing a quick glance at Roger who she could tell was trying to keep his laughter in check.

"Okay how about you get the condoms, I'll get the lotion and I'll meet you at check-out."

"Sounds good." Angel took off to another aisle. Roger glanced at the woman and she was giving him the dirtiest look. So he decided to step it up a notch.

"Hey babe don't forget the lube we ran out last night."

"Okay." Came Angel's reply. She came back from around the corner and found Roger by the lotions and saw him staring at them. "This one is better for you, here." She said handing him one of the bottles and showing him the two bottles of lube she had grabbed.

"I was joking when I said that."

"Yeah but we really did run out last night."

"Oh way too much information." Said Roger with a slight laugh.

"So do you need condoms for you and Mimi?" Asked Angel quietly.

"Yeah, I think I only have one left."

"Come on."

Roger and Angel headed over to the aisle that held condoms.

"You know I think this aisle was designed to scare the crap out of people." Said Roger looking around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well look around in one aisle you've got women's products, baby diapers, pregnancy tests, then the sex stuff."

"I never thought of it like that. Oops crazy lady at 3 o'clock."

"So do you want ribbed ones or glow in the dark?"

"What would you prefer Baby?"

"Well considering I don't see my girlfriend until about 3 am. The glow in the dark might be best. You know so you can find me." Said Roger knowing Angel knew it was a comment about Mimi.

"I know we'll get both."

They heard the lady gasp and saw her walk away, shaking her head.

"That lady is going to give herself a heart attack." Said Roger.

"Hey one less narrow minded person in the world." Said Angel.

"No problem with that."

Angel and Roger made their way up to the check-out and the clerk smiled at them.

"Good job, in freaking the lady and I use that term loosely out."

"What do you mean?" Asked Roger.

"I've seen you both in here with your significant others. I know you guys aren't together, but you've done a good job of playing like you were, 20.02."

"Here you go. Can this just stay between us?" Said Angel.

"Absolutely. Have a nice day." Said the clerk handing Angel the receipt.

"Thanks." Said Roger as they walked out of the store. "So where to next?"

"Thrift store, let's go."

Angel and Roger left the store all smiles and headed to the nearest thrift store and headed in and headed in.

"So what did you wear on stage usually?"

"Leather pants and tank tops most of the time or just jeans."

"Well seeing as this is New York we're bound to find you some new leather pants that fit."

"Okay. If you insist." Said Roger with humor.

After looking around for a couple minutes Angel found some pants that looked like they would fit Roger.

"Here you go, go try these on."

"Okay."

Roger went into the dressing room and tried on the pants only he left his boxers on.

"You ready?" He asked Angel.

"Yup." Roger came out of the room and looked at Angel for her approval.

"Well?"

"Do you have boxers on still?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Roger you can't wear your boxers with leather pants."

"I know that, but I'm not trying these on without something in between. Who knows how many people have worn them. That's just what I need crabs on top of HIV."

"You want a condom?"

"No, because things are still touching. Look they fit with the boxers, which means they'll fit after I wash them about 20 times." Said Roger with a laugh.

"Alright. Let's get them. Do you need a shirt too?"

"No, I'm sure I can find something at home."

"Okay you want to head back now?"

"Sure."

"Old lady 12 o'clock, it's like she's following us." Said Angel.

"Is she watching us?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah."

"Well do something maybe she'll get a clue. Man you'd think she'd get bored." Said Roger. Angel glanced at him and then stuck her hand in his back pocket, since he had now changed back into his jeans.

Finally the little old lady just walked up to Angel and Roger.

"You know public displays like that are not a good example to be setting for children." She said as Roger rolled his eyes.

"You know what lady. You have been following us since the drug store and staring at us for just as long. If we want to show affection for each other that's our business, and also I haven't seen any kids around us in either store. Because why? Oh that's right they're all in school. And lady if you have a problem with what we did you are in the wrong neighborhood and you can bite my ass."

"Well I never..." Said the lady flabbergasted.

"Really I'm surprised no one around here has, because you are a rude bitch."

The lady stomped out of the store and everyone clapped.

"I'm surprised there weren't more swears." Said Angel.

"Me too, you ready?"

"Yeah wait until we tell everyone you told off an old lady."

"That's nothing I made the girl at McDonald's cry, and Mark and Collins were with me."

"Why did you make her cry?"

"Because they put pickles on my burger when I told them not too." He said with a straight face. And Angel laughed.

The duo headed back to the loft laughing about their day.

"Hey." Said Roger walking in and seeing Maureen and Joanne sitting on the old couch.

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" Asked Maureen.

"We had to go get some stuff for my night with Mimi, do you know if she's awake yet?"

"Yeah, she called and said to be ready at 10, and that she was heading to work. Since when do you go out that late?" Asked Maureen.

"She wants to go to a club, hence the shopping. Hey do you remember the thing you and April used to do with the eyeliner when I was performing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you do that again later."

"Roger, I don't have any of the eyeliner we used, I don't even know where that stuff is anymore."

"I found it this morning, but it was shit so we went and got some more."

"Yeah just let me know when you want to get ready." Said Maureen.

"Thanks." He said walking into his room.

"Hey Rog, when are you going to fix the couch?" She asked.

"Tell Benny to fix it his ass broke it."

"Only after you shoved him into it."

"When are you going to unbolt the metal table?"

"Never."

"Then no fixed couch."

"You know you should really think about putting the door back on. It would save Marky from hearing you and Meems go at it."

"Why even with it I still heard you and Mark." Said Roger with a laugh.

"Asshole."

Angel and Joanne were watching this and laughing, because this was just another day in the loft.


End file.
